Sylvester Ashling
Dr. Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling is a 15-year-old psychologist who investigates interactions between epithets and the human psyche. After overhearing Indus talking about the Arsene Amulet, he stayed in the Sweet Jazz City Museum so that he can find and study it. His epithet, "Drowsy", lulls his targets to sleep using a cloud of pollen-like dust. From there, Sylvie can bring their dreams to life. Notably, Sylvie can also use his epithet on himself, allowing him to transform into a giant Minotaur-like being called Dr. Beefton. Physical Appearance Sylvester is a boy in his midteens with wavy salmon pink hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. He is very short for his age. His height (or total lack thereof, he's barely taller than Molly) gives him the appearance of a preteen and causes most people to mistake him for one, much to his dismay. He wears a white and green blazer jacket, with swirls on each sleeve, over a yellow hoodie with off-white drawstrings and green trim around the hood that resembles clouds, a silver belt with a swirl on the buckle, green trousers that end above his ankles, yellow and white striped socks and grey loafers. He also wears glasses that have a yellow frame and lenses that give off a blueish hue. Personality Sylvester is easily angered by others when they call him a "kid" because he likes to view himself as mature. He can be caring to others when he wants to be, for example offering Molly a free session when talked about the topic of her deceased mother. Sylvester is very determined about his occupation (Psychologist). He takes on challenges like taking on "Thieves" just for the sake of examining an amulet for his research. Powers and Skills Epithet: "Drowsy" * Counting Sheep: Sylvie summons a hoard of Counting Sheep that can nibble enemies and put them to sleep. He can also use his sheep to form a fluffy shield to protect himself. * Nightmare Fuel: When his opponents are groggy enough, he can bring their subconscious fears and nightmares to life. * Dream Big: Sylvie passes out and dreams himself into a totally jacked bull monster named Dr. Beefton. Beefton is his own entity who cannot be controlled by Sylvie in this state. Relationships Mera Salamin Sylvie thought Mera was his ally, as she manipulated him into thinking Molly and Giovanni were trying to steal the Arsene Amulet. He believed this and agreed to capture Molly and Giovanni for her in exchange for being allowed to examine the amulet. However, when he discovered Mera had tricked him and it was, in fact, her who was trying to steal the amulet, any allegiance he had to her immediately ended and she is now his enemy. Giovanni Potage Sylvie and Giovanni have a very reluctant alliance. Only working together because they need to. He finds Giovanni to be very obnoxious, immature and annoying and they argue constantly. He also disapproves of him being around Molly. Molly Blyndeff Sylvie was quick to dismiss Molly as a thief and a wannabe street thug but when he sees that is obviously not the case, he stops being so cold to her. When he realizes he misjudged her, he makes an effort to get to know her better and find out who she really is. He's unaware that the only reason Molly is in The Sweet Jazz Museum with him and Giovanni is because he accidentally sent her to sleep with his epithet, resulting in her being trapped inside, or that she and Giovanni have only just met. He is under the assumption that she has been Giovanni's "minion" for some time but cannot understand why anyone would follow Giovanni, let alone a timid little girl, so he asks her. Possibly, hoping the reason is something he can resolve so that she doesn't have to work for Giovanni. When he learns Molly's mother is dead, his empathy and professionalism kick. He immediately gives Molly his card and offers her a session with him, free of charge. When Mera was about to steal Molly's epithet, he came to her aid despite being in no condition to fight. He consequently got his epithet stolen instead, but after Mera was defeated Molly returned it to him. As Sylvie was loaded into the ambulance after the police arrived Molly encouraged him to call her and she would send him toys from her store. Sylvie seemed genuinely touched by the sentiment and asked if she truly wanted to be his friend. She confirms and their friendship truly begins Gallery EI3pq2jU8AEAJsA.png|Promotional Artwork EIDm34DX0AA54Kq.png|Group Artwork EKeO0cbW4AIkoDg.jpg|Turnaround Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Inscribed Characters Category:Male